


Oh Brother

by yorit1



Series: robron week [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron helps a stranger when his car breaks down. Sparks fly and lives are changed.For day one of robron week, different first meeting.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: robron week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Oh Brother

Aaron arrived at Vic’s house and saw that many people were already there for the party. Vic was excited to see him and ran up to him.  
“You finally made it! What happened to your clothes? And you’re smiling, Aaron Dingle what happened?”  
“I was driving back into town from a dropoff when I saw a car broken down. The car was beautiful like you wouldn’t believe…

An hour earlier  
Aaron had to drop off some scrap in manchester. He did not think that at 21 he and his best friend would be running their own business. But he was quite happy with what they had. Aaron suddenly sees a nice Audi r8 broken down in a layby near Emmerdale. Aaron stopped the car to check out what happened.  
“Alright mate?” Aaron asks when he sees the blond man standing in front of the car.  
“What’s it to you?” The man asked clearly annoyed.  
“Thought I could help?” Aaron replied in a rude tone.  
“Dirty little grease monkey, ay?” The man said in a weird way.  
“Nevermind I’m going.” Aaron let out a huff and started walking away.  
“Hey I’m sorry, smart ass is my default setting. It’s been years since I’ve been here and I’m nervous.” The stranger explains as he put a hand around his arm. Aaron ignored the weird feeling in his stomach.  
Aaron checks the car to see what the problem is. When his arm brushes this strangers arm he feels electricity shoot up his arm. Aaron works on fixing the car while the man stands and watches as he fixes it.  
Robert sees that he is almost done fixing everything up and wants to see how it looks. He was focusing on the car so much that he did not see the rock and he tripped over it.  
“Whoa!” Robert exclaimed as he fell forward, Aaron tried to catch them and stop them from falling over but to no avail, it did not work.  
Aaron was suddenly looking into beautiful green-blue eyes. Aaron was breathing heavily and so was the man on top of him. Aaron saw that he was looking at his lips. Aaron decided to go for it and kissed this beautiful man. The man kissed him back and they started making out heavily.  
Aaron suddenly felt a rock dig into his back and remembered where they were and that he had to be back for Vic’s party. He pushed the stranger away and could not look at him. Aaron ran away quickly and got in his car to drive off. Hearing the stranger call after him. His clothes were the only reminder of what had just happened. 

“The man was really good looking and that kiss was probably the best kiss I’ve had. But I’ll probably never see that stranger again.”  
“Don’t worry there are plenty of fish in the sea. And my brother the guest of honour should be here any moment now. He is bisexual so maybe a little spark will light between the two of you.”  
Aaron suddenly saw the stranger from earlier enter the house, and walk over to them.  
“Robert!” he suddenly heard Vic exclaim and shout out excitedly as she ran up to the man and hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy that you are here. Finally.”  
“I want you to meet my best friend Aaron. I think you twos will get on.” Vic said as she introduced the two.  
Robert started laughing nervously, Aaron glared at him and Vic looked confused.  
Robert held out his hand to Aaron. “It’s nice to finally get a name.”  
Aaron’s face turned beet red.  
“Oh My God, Robert is your mystery man. The one whose car broke down. That’s amazing.”  
“Mystery man eh?”  
“Shut up!” Aaron growled.  
“I’m so happy I knew yous two would hit it off,” Vic said as she ran off to leave the two men alone.  
“So I haven’t formally introduced myself yet, I am Robert Sugden, Victoria’s older brother. I came home after 7 years away. On the way into town, I met this beautiful man who helped me out. I was really nervous about coming home after so long. Meeting you helped ease the nerves. Then you kissed me and I experienced the best kiss in my life. I was sad that the stranger ran away before I could get a name. I saw that he was driving towards Emmerdale and was hoping that he was living in this small village that way I could have the opportunity to properly introduce myself and maybe have another chance at that kiss.”  
“Aaron, Vic’s friend. Sorry about earlier.” Aaron said awkwardly. He was really bad at small talk, and he really liked Robert.  
“Nice to meet you, Aaron. So what do you say can we try that kiss again this time, and not as strangers?”  
Aaron nodded and Robert went in and kissed him. It was like the whole world was their lips connected in a kiss. The rest of the world faded away.  
From somewhere in the room Vic was letting out a shriek of delight. She knew that her brother and Aaron would hit it off. When Aaron began describing the mystery man she had a feeling that it was her brother. She was so happy that they met each other, she really wanted her brother to be happy in Emmerdale and find someone who would make him happy. She also wanted Aaron to be happy and meet someone new after things ended with Jackson. Her best friend and her brother being each other’s person was an amazing gift.  
When Aaron and Robert broke the kiss they smiled and looked into each other’s eyes. Knowing that this was just the beginning of their adventures together.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when I remembered at a weekend retreat when I was a kid I made a really good friend and all weekend she was telling me about this guy she liked and then she saw him and waved him over and next thing I know I’m looking at my older brother. It was really awkward for me but I wanted to write it as a fic.


End file.
